


well i'm a put-on-a-show kinda guy

by aerialbots



Series: narrative causality [4]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF, Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drunken Shenanigans, First Meetings, Gen, Juggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerialbots/pseuds/aerialbots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In his defence, it was not the weirdest way he'd ever picked someone up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	well i'm a put-on-a-show kinda guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bambithepenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambithepenguin/gifts).



> (I can't believe 'juggling' was already an available tag.)
> 
> Happy birthday, Ri! Hope you have a great one. ♡

In his defence, it was not the weirdest way he'd ever picked someone up.

...then again, it wasn't exactly one of the most normal ones, either.

"Those", Theo said, staring in amazement at the sight before his eyes, "are really big balls."

Miles, who had just taken a sip of his -- fourth? seventh? drink of the night, proceeded to choke on it in a fit of loud, wheezing laughter.

Alex went red to the tips of his ears, but kept on throwing and catching oranges above his head, his carefully styled hair coming out of shape, one lovely, luscious lock at a time. "Uh. Thank you, I think?"

Theo smiled at him, all white teeth and sweet, admiring eyes. "You're very welcome."

"Catch!", Adam called gleefully, throwing another orange at Alex from behind the bar with a grin that only slightly bordered on evil.

To his credit, Alex dealt with the addition to his juggling number with minimum squeaking, to which his audience responded with the appropriate amount of impressed (and slightly drunken) noises.

Theo leant closer, fascinated, asked Miles without tearing his eyes from Alex, "How many do you think he can take?"

Miles considered it for a second. "Oranges, about four." He paused, grinned, “If you're talking about anything else, though--"

"No double-entendres at my expense while I'm juggling!", Alex protested, nearly losing focus to his impulse to cover his face with his hands.

Adam snickered, but Miles made a wounded noise, touching a hand to his chest as if pained. "Alexander, swag changed you."

"Swag-- _what_?"

Theo laughed. "Nonsense, he's too cute for swag. Like a small, juggling deer."

"I don't think deer have the dexterity needed for juggling."

"A very dexterous deer, then."

"I’ve no idea what the fuck you're talking about", Alex informed them, turning the slightest bit to frown at Theo without dropping about eight oranges on his own face, "but I feel like I should be offended."

"Nah", Theo said, and then kissed Alex's cheek, sweet and warm and close enough his eyelashes tickled his skin, the tip of his nose nuzzling his jaw, "You're good."

Alex let out a tiny unintelligible noise, then several annoyed ones as half a kilo's worth of oranges fell on his person in general and his face in particular.

Theo just laughed some more, though, and proceeded to kiss him better, so Alex decided to let it slide this once.

(Adam, it turned out, was also an excellent juggler.)


End file.
